


About the baby

by Villains_Refuge



Series: Writing Requests [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Fear of Rejection, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: A one night stand. A life long responsibility.





	About the baby

**Author's Note:**

> xxpsycho-insanityxx asked: "about the baby.... It's yours" for Jacob please
> 
> Request from my tumblr: https://a-villains-refuge.tumblr.com/

It had been a bit of a struggle to get time away from the congregation to take care of your…needs. It had been a few weeks now since you missed your last period and you were starting to worry.

It had been a mistake. At least you were sure that is what he would think. For you it was everything you had wanted. A nightly tryst that defied every rule of the church. Even as you awoke alone, still sticky and naked from your night of sin, a smile played over your face.

You remembered it vividly: his sounds, his pet names, the praise. Oh the praise!

But now as you stared down at the little stick with it’s two little pink lines…it all seemed like a bad dream.

You didn’t know what to do. Did you confess to the Father of your sins? Did you go straight to him? Could you go to him?

You physically shook the doubts from your mind as you tossed the stick away and left the store. The what ifs and doubts would eat away at you if you let them, and you needed to be strong now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

You hid in the back of the church as the Father finished his sermon. His siblings were at their normal positions around him, protective and watchful. The eldest caught your attention as he scanned the room like he always did. Always calm, always ready.

Hands gently caressed your stomach. You watched everyone slowly file out after saying thanks to Joseph for his sermon. You kept your head low as they passed you, waiting patiently for the church to empty so you could talk to Joseph alone. Less people were in now so you moved forward with long, slow steps. Soon only the heralds were left talking to Joseph and when you approached they all turned to you.

Again your eyes fell on the oldest, his cold glare almost softening for a moment before he looked away from you. Joseph flashed a smile and stepped down, “Good morning, Y/n. Was something ailing you, child?” It took most of your willpower to not rub your stomach.

“Um, y-yes actually Father.” You responded meekly “Would I be able to speak with you privately?” Joseph’s gaze widened in concern. Without missing a beat he motioned to each of his siblings to leave his side before returning his complete attention to you. Your hands were on your stomach now, rubbing apprehensively with a downcast gaze. Joseph reached out and touched your shoulder, pulling you out of your thoughts and watching you tighten your arms around your middle.

“My child?”

A deep breath, in then out, “I…I made a mistake Father. I allowed sin to overcome me.” It wasn’t sin to you but it would be in the eyes of the church “My mistake spawned a consequence as well. I’m, uh, I got-”

“Pregnant.” Joseph finished easily. You felt shame fill your being as you nodded. Joseph was quiet for a moment then let his lips twitch up “I suppose Jacob’s confession was true.” Immediately your head snapped up to stare directly into Joseph’s eyes. Yellow tinted blues shimmered with hope and joy instead of the contempt and disappointment you expected. The hand on your shoulder moved to your head, fingers combing through your hair in a comforting manner.

Joseph explained how Jacob approached him some weeks ago, speaking of an incident he had with one of his followers. It was just out of character enough for Joseph to assume that the incident meant more to his older brother than he let on, but knew better than to try and force it out of him.

“He didn’t explain much, just what he had done and with whom.” Joseph scoffed and followed up quietly with “and that he wasn’t sorry for it.” You weren’t sure if you were supposed to actually hear that part, but you did and the feeling it left you with chased away the doubts you felt.

He wasn’t sorry. He wasn’t sorry that he did those things with you. It made comforting him seem almost easy.

Joseph kept you for a moment to calm your nerves, knowing the next step for you would be to confront his older brother. He walked you to the door of his chapel, pushing it open and ushering you through. Before he turned away, he pressed his lips to your forehead and smiled, “Congratulations, Y/n. May this gift guide you along your path.”

The Father’s words bolstered your confidence. You turned with new found vigor and eagerness to approach Jacob and tell him of the news. The veteran was an easy person to find between his hulking frame and his affinity for straying away from the crowds of followers. Your path turned in line with him, eager and confident as you approached. Closer and closer until you were only a few steps from him, suddenly freezing in place. Breaths caught tightly in your throat. He wasn’t even looking at you and you were already imagining that hard gaze falling to your stomach.

You could hear him scoffing at the idea of it being his.

You could feel the crushing weight of rejection as he turned away.

It didn’t matter that they weren’t real because it didn’t stop them from feeling real.

“Lost little lamb?” Saving you from your thoughts, Jacob stared down at you, arms over his chest and leaning against one of the group housing homes that littered the compound. Those dulled bye eyes traced you up and down, taking in your features and stance before settling on your face. “Expecting?”

You bristled at the question, “Uh, yes. H-how did you know?” Jacob pointed at your stomach before setting back into his relaxed, almost bored pose.

“People always cradle their guts when they find out.” he shrugged and for some reason it made you smile. Maybe because it took the awkwardness of bringing it up away? Maybe but regardless it made the conversation a bit easier going, even if Jacob didn’t seem the least bit interested. You spoke calmly of the Father’s blessing on the child, deeming it an act of God and not of sin, but to your surprise, Jacob only nodded and straightened up like he was going to walk away. He gave you a simple congratulations and took the first few steps away from you.

Panic overcame you. You lunged forward and tightly grasped his hand. You knew damn good and well that you only stopped him because he wanted to stop. There was no way someone of your stature would be able to stop him if he really didn’t want to be.

“What are y-!”

“About the baby!” the words came out as more of a shout and you couldn’t help but be thankful for Jacob’s aversion to crowds. The herald turned to you completely. His eyes focused on you, various emotions shimmering passed his guarded gaze, waiting for you to explain what this was all about. The words came and went again and again, but never quite formed on your tongue. Nervously caressing the calloused, scarred hand under your smooth fingertips, you pulled yourself toward him and let his palm rest against your stomach. Those blue eyes danced between your anxious face and where his hand rested, “…It’s yours.”

You wondered how things would be now, whether he would accept you or push you away to the shelters were the other pregnant women and children stayed. Would he believe that one night of passion and sin was enough to change both of your lives so dramatically? The scarred hand on your belly hadn’t so much as twitched since you put it there and the feeling of dread was beginning to gnaw at you.

Just as the overwhelming urge to pull away hit you, Jacob’s hand caressed your stomach. Smoothing over your navel, to your hip and back again. Each pass made the tension melt from your body.

Eyes that were once glued to your stomach found you again, “Mine?” It was a simple question but still it filled you with joy as you beamed at the older man.

“Yours Jacob.” You hiccuped a little as tears of joy formed in your eyes. The hand on your hip tightened and your body pulled forward. Strong arms wrapped around you in a protective yet loving embrace while his nose buried itself in your hair. Jacob took in everything of you: your small frame compared to his, the smell of your hair, the fact that your body felt perfectly slotted against his. He took it all in more, pulling away and letting his head rest against yours as his voice rumbled out in oddly delicate tones.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed


End file.
